


Bering and Wells Songbook: A modern day furniture saga

by Hermitstull



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be, when Myka looked back, the most random coincidence of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to AU Week 2015 over on Tumblr! Here's a new five part mini series set in the modern era. Thanks for reading!

It had to be, when Myka looked back, the most random coincidence of her life.  She had agreed to spend the Saturday with Steve looking at furniture for his new place.  And there was only one part of town (some 30 minutes north in the suburbs) that was worth spending a Saturday shopping (and oh Steve was a shopper).

They had started with a couple of mom and pops that didn’t have the enough in the way of products. Next they had moved to the better known chains that didn’t have quite the selection he was looking for. Somehow they stumbled into a mattress place. (While Steve chatted with a cute salesman, Myka had been sucked into a debate with a couple of other associates about who was the greatest time traveler in science fiction.)

Next they made their way to the greatest Scandinavian import since Abba to grab lunch and wander the rooms.  Steve didn’t find what he was looking for but Myka made a mental note to check out their online site for a few odds and ends to jazz up her rather plain apartment.

 

 

“So,” Steve asked over lunch in the crowded cafeteria. “How’s it going with what’s his face?”

“It’s not,” Myka frowned, hoping to avoid the topic of the wasteland that was her love life.  “He turned out to be kind of a douche.”

Steve didn’t say it but the look on his face screamed ‘I told you so’.

“What about Pete’s friend?”

“Leena,” Myka shuffled the lettuce of her salad. “She was cute but too hippie for my tastes. Way too into the gluten free thing.”

“Is that really so bad?”

Myka rolled her eyes.

“You know it’s not so awful to be single,” Myka sighed. “I’ve been enjoying my quality time at home.”

“Binge watching Lost is not quality time Myka.”

“And what about you? When’s the last time you went on a date,” she paused, “that wasn’t someone from Grindr?”

“I met a very nice boy named Liam last week, thank you very much. We’re going out tomorrow night for our second date.”

 

An hour or so later, Myka had lost Steve on the top floor of the largest furniture store she had ever seen. (It wasn’t just furniture, but she promised Steve she wouldn’t wander into the TV section to look at 70 inchers that might be on the grand opening sale). He had wandered off with a sales woman so Myka plopped down on a comfy looking leather sectional, scowling at any person with a name badge that came her way.

 

“This is a horrid place, is it not?” A not unattractive British woman sat down on the far end of the massive sofa.

“If you’re the friend who’s not shopping, definitely.” Myka replied with a grin.

“Oh I fall into that category. Wolly insisted we drive up to this God forsaken suburban wasteland to see all the options.”

“Wolly sounds like my friend Steve. I lost him about 20 minutes ago in the dining room sets. He’s closing on a house and has decided that everything in his apartment has to go.”

“I do have to admit that the television selection isn’t half bad,” the other woman admitted. “And very competitive price wise.”

“Do tell,” Myka leaned forward.

 

“Did you know that woman from somewhere?” Steve asked as Myka watched Helena disappear down the stairs with (who she assumed) was her friend Wolly.

“Nope, we met on that leather sofa.”

“She was kinda hot,” Steve looked down at his receipt. “Her friend wasn’t bad either.”

“She was more than hot,” Myka mumbled.

Steve narrowed his eyes. “You did not pick up a chick in a furniture store!”

“I made a new friend while waiting on you.” Myka gave Steve a gentle shove towards the stairs. They still had to pay and drive back home. “That I’m meeting for coffee tomorrow afternoon back in the sane part of town. We’re talking TVs.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

“Hush you!”

Myka’s phone buzzed.

_Thank you for making my visit to suburbia memorable. I will always think fondly of that leather couch. Looking forward to coffee and Consumer Reports.-HG_


	2. Ev’ry Time We Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka crossed her arms and sighed as she slowly paced the living room of her apartment of the last five years. She kept her eyes on a dark green recliner that had been with her since forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AU Week and thanks for reading!

Myka crossed her arms and sighed as she slowly paced the living room of her apartment of the last five years.  She kept her eyes on a dark green recliner that had been with her since forever. It had been a gift from her Dad when she got her first apartment in college (an unmentionable amount of years ago.)

That chair, that damned beaten up lazy boy had seen so many events in her life. She sat down and kicked up the leg support and leaned back slowly lost in thought.

 

_“Hey get your own chair bub,” Myka pulled Pete out of the best thing in her tiny studio apartment. “You’re bean baggin for this movie night.”_

_“Take pity on me Mykes,” her best friend had attempted his best puppy dog eyes. “Dr. Fredric has it in for me.”_

_“Maybe you should have kept your snoring to a minimum last week in class,” Myka replied with an eye roll. “I don’t remember Kelly Hernandez on your class schedule this semester.”_

_“Har har,” Pete adjusted himself on the bean bag. “Just because you’re playing Old Maid at age 20 doesn’t mean I can’t get my groove on.”_

_“I am not an old maid,” Myka huffed. “Just waiting for the right person to come along.”_

Myka ran her hand along the arm rest, feeling the small tear along the side.

 

_“I don’t think this thing is made for two,” Sam warned as Myka slipped into his lap._

_“This chair and I have travelled cross country,” Myka leaned in and began to kiss Sam’s neck. “It can handle it.”_

_“I’m not sure I can,” Sam rasped as Myka’s hands traveled down his body. She had met Sam the third day of grad school. He was Dr. Nielson’s senior TA, Myka the junior TA._

_After a prickly first few months they had grown on each other. Then they had really grown on each other at Josh Donovan’s mid semester blow out six weeks ago._

_“Bunny,” Sam tried to break Myka’s concentration. “Can we take this to the bed room?”_

_“No one’s watching,” Myka protested. “We’ll be fine.  Besides,” she leaned up with a wicked grin. “I have…”_

_Myka never got to finish that sentence since the chair toppled onto its side._

The front door opened and closed.

Myka was so lost in thought she didn’t realize Helena had entered her apartment until the other woman took her hand.

“Are you okay love?”

“Hey,” Myka tugged, pulling her girlfriend closer for a hello kiss.

 

_Myka looked at her new 70 inch mounted expertly on the wall by one Helena G Wells, pulling her new-special someone-closer on the sofa.  A month ago they had met randomly in a furniture store miles from home._

_Now on a lazy Sunday after brunch with Steve and Liam (who were on date number eight) they sat cuddled on the couch._

_“I was thinking about a trip up to that monstrosity up north,” Helena had said during a commercial break. “I’m interested in some new living room furniture. I thought you might like to come along. Maybe look at chairs.”_

_“Of course I’ll come,” Myka leaned down and kissed Helena’s forehead. “But I don’t need any new furniture.”_

_“But that chair,” she motioned to the lazy boy._

_“It’s good. Didn’t it hold up well last night?”_

_“Indeed,” Helena turned. “Perhaps we should,” she said softly, her hands working their way under Myka’s shirt, “test out the couch?”_

 

“Anything else?” the movers asked.

Myka’s eyes swept around the now nearly empty apartment. The only things remaining were items destined for disposal.

“Nope,” she said, eyes lingering on the chair. “Everything else is on its way to the trash.”

“Okay,” the man nodded. “We’ll see you over at the other address?”

“I have to go into work so my girlfriend  Helena will be there. She knows where everything goes.”

“Cool,” the smiled. “Do you need help getting that to the dumpster?” He pointed to the chair.

“I got it. Thanks.”


	3. If I cried a little bit when I first learned the truth, don’t blame it on my heart, blame it on my youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, did he just say ex-husband?” Myka stood stunned in the kitchen of the townhome they shared.  
> “Nate and I were together when I was in my late teens,” Helena half explained. “And we were married for a few months.” She trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 brings the always torturous angst and pain that our ladies are known for when a big secret from Helena's past comes knocking at their door.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Myka knew just about everything about Helena. Her favorite color (blue), her favorite movie (George Pal’s version of The Time Machine), the name of all of her most important friends and family (who she’d met in person or spoken to on the phone)…even how she liked her tea.

It had been a nearly perfect seven months of living together. So when a man named Nate appeared one day at her door talking about being her ex and how it was time to visit Christina she’d been floored.

Yes, Helena had been a bit withdrawn the last couple of weeks but Myka had chalked it up to the busy work schedule they both shared. Helena was in the middle of a massive project at Warehouse Architecture and Myka was overseeing a merger at One Three Investments.  But they still fell into bed every night with love and reflection and joy over finding each other.

Until June 1 had hit and Helena had turned away just a bit.

 

“Um, did he just say ex-husband?” Myka stood stunned in the kitchen of the townhome they shared.

“Nate and I were together when I was in my late teens,” Helena half explained. “And we were married for a few months.” She trailed off.

“Don’t you think this is something you might have mentioned?” Myka grabbed the counter for support.  “An ex-husband? And who is Christina?”

“My daughter,” Helena swallowed, “our daughter.”

Myka wobbled over to the two person table and sat down. “Your daughter,” she repeated.

“Yes,” Helena nodded.

“Where is she? Can I meet her?”

Myka was too caught up in her own feelings of shock and betrayal to see the anguish that filled Helena’s face.

“If only you two could meet. It would be glorious.”

 

Myka had sat that that small table in the kitchen for hours. The one they’d picked out together while antiquing and lovingly restored wondering what she’d done wrong. What she had missed? She was certain (until 1:37 today) that she and Helena were endgame. Steve had even hinted that there was bet as to who would ask whom to marry.

(She didn’t tell him she had a ring on layaway).

Helena had left with Nate and wasn’t back. The sun was low in the sky and she still wasn’t back. Myka had checked her phone. No messages.   No word.

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Only that it was dark and that the small light above the stove was the only illumination in the room. Myka was still at the table (she loved that table) when Helena had finally come home from her afternoon with him.

(She knew his name was Nate, but she couldn’t bring herself to call him that just yet.)

Her love (her soul mate, her world) dragged the other chair next to hers. Not touching yet but close enough so she could talks softly and slowly.

Myka registered the pain and regret in those words. The explanation she needed to hear.

 

“Almost 20 years ago Nate and I were married. Not for love but because I was pregnant, though we thought it was love at the time. I had just graduated high school when my Christina was born. She was my world. It was difficult but I managed university and my darling girl with Nate’s help.” Myka didn’t need to see Helena’s face to know that tears were falling from her eyes.

“Four years later our daughter, my Christina was gone. Killed by a stray bullet during a robbery of a 7-Eleven near campus. Nate had run in to grab a couple of snacks since I was working late at the computer lab. Without Christina our relationship was over.”

“I should have told you,” Helena sobbed, “I should have warned you that he would stop by.”

“Was today the day she?”

“Yes.”

Myka felt relief that Nate was someone from Helena’s past, then instantly regretting the emotion.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked softly. “We’ve been together for over a year.” Myka felt herself losing control of her emotions.

“What other secrets do you have for me Helena?” her voice was brittle.

“I don’t have a good reason why I didn’t tell you,” Helena ran a shaky hand through her hair. “Last year passed without incident and we are doing so well. Incredibly well and I,” she paused. “I didn’t want to do something to change that.”

“Well you have,” Myka violently pushed the chair back and stood. “I’ll be on the couch tonight.”


	4. Smile, and there’ll be tomorrow, you’ll see the sun come shining through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” Myka frowned.  
> “Does she have a side chick or side dude?”  
> “Of course not. And who taught you that phrase?”  
> “Claudia at work and don’t try to distract me. Was it something cool, like she’s secretly Dr. Who or someone like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 5 for my AU Week contribution. The skies are storm but there is a rainbow on the horizon.

Myka sat on Steve’s latest addition to his backyard deck, matching chairs that he and Myka and found at an estate sale in January. They had been pushed behind a couple of larger pieces and had been passed over until Myka’s sharp eyes had found the prize.

They were worth far more than what Steve had ultimately paid (because no one could haggle like Steve Jinks) and were ever so comfy.

“You’re about as stormy as those clouds over there,” Steve handed her a drink and sat down in the other chair. “What’s up?”

“Helena and I had a fight,” Myka watched as a burst of lightening broke the clouds. They would have to go inside soon. “A bad one.”

“When?”

“Yesterday. I spent the night on the couch and left before she got up for work this morning. I haven’t talked to her all day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. And before you ask I can’t really tell you what exactly it is about. I don’t think it’s something that’s out there for public consumption.” Myka rubbed the back of her neck. “I mean there’s a whole part of Helena’s life that I had no idea about until yesterday.”

“Is it bad? Like did she kill a guy or something?”

“No,” Myka frowned.

“Does she have a side chick or side dude?”

“Of course not.  And who taught you that phrase?”

“Claudia at work and don’t try to distract me. Was it something cool, like she’s secretly Dr. Who or someone like that?”

“I wish.”

“Is it something or someone that will put you in some sort of danger?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“What this something happy from her past?”

Myka paused before she replied; picturing a teary eyed Helena as she poured her heart out at the kitchen table.

She had been the polar opposite of happy.

“She lost someone that meant a lot to her,” Myka said softly.

“Okay,” Steve leaned back in his deck chair. “So I can get that this part of her life and this loss is kind of a big deal.  Something that you’d think by this point in your nearly flawless relationship you’d know. But maybe that pain was just too much and she couldn’t deal with telling you about it.”

“I get that,” Myka huffed. “I do. I mean it was hard when I told her about Sam and I.”

“But she was okay right?”

Myka nodded.

“So what’s the real issue? Is it what happened in the past or because she didn’t tell you or what?”

“A bit of both.” Myka felt yesterday’s emotions pushing to the surface. “My heart was breaking when she told me about what happened to her. All I wanted to do was make all of her pain go away. But at the same time I was so mad that she didn’t tell me until she was basically forced to! Would we even talk about it? Ever?  Or would she just hide it like she did last year?”

Steve sat for a moment in thought. “I think she would have told you about whatever it is that made you both so upset. She loves you.”

“And I love her.”

“So what are you doing over here sitting on my awesome deck chairs?”

 

 

 

The storm had knocked the power out by the time Myka made it across the city to the townhouse so she had to dash to the front door since the garage wouldn’t open. She fumbled with her keys just enough so that when the door finally opened she was drenched.

“Shit,” she cursed, wiping her went bangs out of her eyes.

“Myka, is that you?”

Helena appeared from the kitchen before she could reply.

“Hey,” Myka gave a small wave. “I got caught.”

“I see,” Helena moved closer. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m,” Myka paused to look at her love, seeing the heartbreak and the worry as clearly as the rain outside.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Myka stood in the entryway. “I should have listened and been there for you.”

“Oh Myka,” Helena reached for the soaking woman and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m ever so sorry for not telling you sooner. I was scared of losing you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Myka kissed the top of Helena’s head. “I’m getting you all wet.”

“Then we should get you out of these clothes before you become ill.”

“And then we talk?”

Helena leaned up and kissed her. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that part 5 is written but is in need of a bit of work so it will be a few days before the next part is up. I'm shooting for this weekend sometime but most likely Monday or Tuesday. Thanks again for reading and please feel free to leave feedback!


	5. Night and Day, I’ve Got You Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we might celebrate?” Myka held up the bottle of wine.  
> “Later,” Helena purred as she began to kiss an exposed shoulder.   
> “I’m all sweaty.”  
> “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final installment of my AU week contribution only a couple of days late. Thanks again for reading and leaving feedback!

“Oomph,” Steve grunted as he adjusted his hold. “This seems like a job for movers.”

“Agreed,” Will huffed from the other end.  “This thing weighs a ton.”

“Come on boys,” HG’s red tinged face smirked. “We’re almost there.” She nodded from her position next to Will on their end of the couch.  “The door’s only a few feet behind you.”

“Says the woman not walking backwards,” Liam mumbled, causing Steve to chuckle which nearly brought the entire production to a crashing halt.

 

After more cursing and promises of ‘movers next time’ the quartet managed to get the large sectional into the house.

“We can just slide it from here,” HG began…

“Oh no,” Myka’s voice echoed out of the kitchen. “We just had the floors redone Helena. There will be no sliding of anything.”

“Bollocks.” Will cursed under his breath.

 

Many trips and hours later the move was done. Myka had offered to buy the boys pizza but they declined.  After they left she rested her head against the front door for a moment, feeling the weight of the chaotic day settle on her shoulders. Moving was never fun but she couldn’t help but feel joy at the end result.

She took a detour into the kitchen taking the time to move a heavy looking box off of the small antique table and gather a bottle of wine.

“Hey you,” she smiled at her newly wedded wife seated on the large sectional.

“Darling,” Helena reached out and pulled Myka into her lap.

“I thought we might celebrate?” Myka held up the bottle of wine.

“Later,” Helena purred as she began to kiss an exposed shoulder.

“I’m all sweaty.”

“So am I.”

_One month later…_

“Happy house warming,” Steve kissed Myka on the cheek, followed by Liam. 

“Helena and the rest of the gang are in the living room,” she took the bottle of wine and flowers that the boys had brought. “Let me set these down.”

Steve followed her into the kitchen. The small antique table was covered with alcohol. “Looks like tonight is going to be one of those nights.”

“We’ve got the extra bedroom set up already,” Myka pulled out a vase. “Helena used her connections at the mattress place so we got a great deal.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re not the only person in the world who knows how to haggle,” Myka smirked. “Come on, let’s join the others.”

 

Myka couldn’t help but smile as her eyes swept the living room.  Steve sat down next to Liam on the love seat. The small kiss they shared caused Claudia to roll her eyes. Pete was telling a story to his girlfriend Abigail complete with sound effects. Helena chatted with Wolly and her other dear friend Duncan who happened to be in town for the weekend.

Helena excused herself and sat down next to Myka on the sofa. “Hello love.”

“Hello,” Myka leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.

It wasn’t quite the same sofa they had met on. And the chair that Claudia sat on wasn’t the same as her tried and true lazy boy. They still used the antique table but the new one in the dining room was better for events like this.  Even the 70 inch TV that Myka loved had been relegated to the bedroom, replaced by the newest 90 inch on the market.

Myka enjoyed the things that had always made where she lived more comfortable, but until she met Helena she didn’t have a home.

All because Steve wanted to drive to the boonies to look at furniture at the largest place in the area. And she’d been, well over it, when she plopped down on that sectional on the second floor just left of the escalators.

Call it coincidence or karma or whatever, Myka could only thank it on a daily bases since it had brought Helena into her life.

“What are you thinking about darling?” Helena pulled Myka from her musings.

“Furniture.”


End file.
